inutar
by Jossette Saint Claire
Summary: The stories are switched. inuyasha/katara and ang/kagome.
1. Chapter 1

Inutar

It had already been bad day for inuyasha. Kagome just helped that squirt Koga get away for the second time and kagome has gone to her world and is now back. They had just met Ayame, Koga's bride to be. Koga has forgotten the promise to he made for her. So now she travels with Inuyasha and the gang. Koga has gone to the mountains to talk to the his pack. As Ayame waits for him her heart begins to sink. Over in the avatars time katara just went missing and ang can not find her in their searches they come across a weird well where they get pulled into by naraku who had heard of their amazing powers and decides to combine them with his body. As they are about to be sucked in naraku 's body a demon come and rescues them along with a demon slayer ,a fox demon , a monk with a void in his right hand , and a girl with magic arrows . Together they defeat naraku and make new friends.

"So why were you at naraku's castle?" asked kagome

"We don't know why he wanted us. He just dragged us through the well north to the North Pole?" answered Saka

"Well your pretty stupid to let him pull you in the well." Said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kagome

Inuyasha yells with frustration as kagome yells the sit command.

"Hey! What was that for!" yelled inuyasha

"You deserved it inuyasha."

Inuyasha and kagome start to fight as usual ang, katara, and Saka stare in confusion.

"Does this usually happen all the time?" asked katara

"You should see him angery." Said shippo

"Why you little twerp how dare you call me a pig." Shouted kagome. "I am spending my time missing a lot of school to help you get all the freaking jewel shards and you don't even think I care I am missing school, not seeing my friends, and not seeing my grandfather on his death bed." Kagome takes a long breath and doesn't speak another takes one look at katara and falls head over heels for her. Ang just thinks kagome is just wonderful. Inuyasha runs up to kagome and says

"Kagome, I love you and no one will every take your place and I'am sorry for calling you a pig/hog. Please forgive …….."

"Stop that you pervert"

"No you don't understand….."

At that moment Sango slaps miroku and runs to kagome

"Oboy what is miroku up to this time sago?"

"I don't know any more kagome he acts weird around me."

"I think he has a crush on you Sango."

At that moment Sango makes a weird face and starts to think at the back of the gang shippo starts to talk to miroku.

"Miroku why to you always grab Sango like that?"

"Shippo it's really simple I feel like I need to grab her, In other words shippo I love her."

"Ohhh I get it now you've been flirting with her I get it. Don't worry I won't tell Sango."

Back at the front.

"So inuyasha what were you saying?"

"Ohhh um I was saying I'am sorry."

"Wow he really loves me" thought kagome "If he loves me that much he knows I love him back."

"Um kagome where are we and who are you guys." Asked katara

"Ah right I'am kagome this is inuyasha a half demon

, that's miroku he has a curse in his right hand, this is Sango a demon slayer ,and that is shippo a young fox demon and some where around here is myouga a demon flea . Inuyasha has a demon brother named Sesshomaru and then there is ayame the wolf demon waiting for koga to return to marry her.

"Don't go near miroku because he has tension to grab you're …ummm….." Kagome whispers the rest in katara's ear. At after hearing the rest katara runs to Saka and Saka make's a disgusted at miroku.

"We should get going to find a place to camp. By the way who are you guys?" asked kagome

"I am katara, this is Saka my brother, this is ang the avatar, and this tough an earth bender."

As katara says that she pulls a blind girl out from behind her.

"Okay this has got to be a joke, how could she bend earth

If she is blind. If she is truly blind show her eyes"

After katara show the young girls eyes and the young girls says

"Hey puppy is the offended that I could KICK HIS BUTT?" asked tough

"Why you little twerp"

"Inuyasha sit boy."

"Ahhhhh, owww."

"Now will you behave your self?"

"Yes okay will you take these stupid beads off of me?"

As he says that she turns away and keeps walking.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ha, kagome come back we have unfinished business." Yelled inuyasha

_Kagomes prov_

"Why that inuyasha. Big meat head of a jerk."No wait he's cool. {Constipated over weighed out of style loser}"

End of Kagomes prov

That night when they went to sleep all of Ayames dream was a nightmare.

_**Ayames dream **_

"**Haa koga I ……."**

**Before she could say do she felt pain in her back she coughed up blood.**

"**Koga how could you, I thought you loved me."**

"**Well you guessed wrong you brat."**

**He went over to his true love.**

"**That's katara." Thought ayame**

**Just then koga fell over coughing up more blood. In his back was a dagger of ice.**

"**Koga?"**

"**Ayame it's hopeless he's dead." Rang the voice of katara**

"**Noooooo."**

End of dream

Ayame woke up in shivers.

"Kagome, kagome!!!!!"

"What, what. What do you want Ayame."

"When do you think koga will come back for me? You know to marry me."

"I don't know ayame. He probably is trying to take in all your beauty."

"Or maybe not." Said a familiar voice

"Koga. Is it you?"

"Oh miss ayame of the white timber wolf tribe. The one who hit me with a frying pan from kagome. Will you be my bride?"

"Koga are you asking me to be your mate, wife, life partner?"

"Yes."

"But……."

Ayame didn't have time to talk before his rose petal lips came to hers.

This had to be the happiness of a dream she never wanted to leave.


End file.
